


Pumice and Sandwiches?

by Olor_et_Luna



Series: This Might Help [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little fixit ficlet for S3Ep1 Tattoo, about...tattoos. Isaac is just mentioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumice and Sandwiches?

**Author's Note:**

> not betad, but approved by my lovely love.  
> spoilery maybe not really  
> originally posted to my tumblr

“Stiles,” Derek said, while sparking the blowtorch, “I need you to hold him down.”

Holy shit, crap, damn, shit, fuck, piss, how did it get to this? All Stiles did was come to the Hale husk when Scott told him to.  Isaac was there, banged up something fierce. Derek had explained to him and Scott that the wounds from the alpha were not healed internally yet. Knowing how Derek had jumpstarted healing for the wolves before, he was glad he left the room for whatever transpired.

He thought he was doing good, only passed out the once when Scott got the tat, and didn’t pass out at all when he _watched the damn thing heal_! Saw a deer jump through a window, birds smash through windows…maybe he needed to look into plexi  or animal proof windows for the house, and the cruiser must be bulletproof…Regardless, it’s been intense so it was a welcome respite to see Derek and Scott getting along when Scott was explaining the tattoo. He tried not to be hurt that Derek merited the truth behind the meaning, but damn, it actually HAD meaning.

Scott was smarter than most people, Stiles included, gave him credit for. Asking Derek about it was really rather ingenious of him. Not turning tail when Derek pulled out a blowtorch, maybe not so smart.

“Derek…man…wolfman…what’re  you?”

“Just shut up, Stiles, and hold him please.” Derek looked almost gleeful.

Stiles almost shat his pants.

The torch got close and close to Scott’s bicep.

Scott became tenser, growling low in his throat.

Derek started to look almost maniacal.

Stiles dug his fingers into Scott’s shoulders, grounding them both. There was a brief flash of burnt hair, and then…Scott went limp under his hands.

“Dude, what happened?”

“He passed out, and don’t call me dude.” Derek quipped.

“You set the torch down though?”

“You honestly thought I was going to burn him? What sorts of monster- no, don’t answer that.” Derek reached under the table, brought out a bottle of hazy liquid, and…was that a pumice?

“Is that a pumice?”

“Yeah, and this is a bottle of witch hazel and salt. What of it?”

“You, what, just exfoliate really well?” He couldn’t believe it was really that easy.

“Well, yeah. Stiles, we heal from the outside in if a wound is deep. Ink Is deep, that’s why it hurts. Rubbing the new skin on isn’t pleasant at all, and the witch hazel and salt combo dries out the exposed skin and ink and causes a scar. It’s not pleasant, and on anything other than black ink you get discoloration, but it works.”

He was momentarily speechless.

“So, what’s with the torch?”

“That?” Derek nodded towards the blowtorch while scrubbing at Scott’s arm. “I was doing some welding, and I wanted to fuck with him. Him passing out was just a bonus. After this, want a sandwich?”


End file.
